Angels of night
by Karoline Toreati
Summary: Bella e sua família se mudam para Forks.O pior não é a mudança, mas sim ser vigiada por mais outros de sua espécie: Vampiros.Qual será o destino de ambas famílias quando se cruzam?- péssima em resumos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Observei o avião decolar rumo a outro recomeço.

Seria como nas outras vezes, pelo menos tentava me convencer disso.

Porém algo me dizia que nada seria como antes.

- Até algum dia, Inglaterra.

Não me arrependo das minhas escolhas e não vou mudar o modo como enxergo as conseqüências delas. E eu conto com o apoio de minha família, para manter essa inocência angelical. Coloco meus fones e fico assim, até chegar ao meu novo destino.

_**Waking up I see that everything is ok**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great**_

_**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**_

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – Novatas**

Escovava meus cabelos longos sem prestar atenção no relógio. Meus olhos estavam um bronze claro e brilhante, lógico que havia caçado durante a noite para que pudesse ficar trancafiada com humanos durante horas. Sim, eu era uma vampira. Fui transformada por Frederik, meu novo pai depois de um acidente que aconteceu com minha família humana.

A porta se abriu, passos leves adentraram-se e o som de uma lira se fez presente em forma de palavras.

- Bella, já está pronta? – A voz musical provinha de Karoline, minha "irmã". Ela estava com seus cabelos castanhos caramelados soltos e seus olhos bronzes me encarando gentilmente.

- Sim. – Levantei em milésimos de segundo e já estava ao lado dela. Descemos juntas e fomos em direção a porta. Seria nosso primeiro dia de aula, de novo... Agora, numa cidade chamada Forks, que tinha o clima perfeito para nós.

_Lembrem-se, vocês não serão as únicas vampiras na escola. – Frederik lembrou-nos antes de entrarmos no Porsche GT prata de Karoline.

- Claro! Como pude esquecer que teremos que dividir as atenções com mais cinco vampiros. – Karol pegou meio pesado. Ela ainda não os conhecia, assim como eu, por isso a irritação.

O caso era que Frederik tem um amigo que mora em Forks, Carlisle e ele tem uma família. Viemos para cá por indicação dele.

Saímos em direção à escola. A idéia de ter cinco vampiros nos vigiando deixava ela meio que... Irritada. E nada melhor que uma boa corrida para distraí-la, além de uma boa música. Liguei o som e ela entendeu o recado, 180 km/h foi marcado no velocímetro e nossas vozes ressonaram pelo ar. Ela tinha se acalmado, mas eu ainda estava meio desconfiada. Nunca fomos 'vigiadas'.

Ela diminuiu a velocidade e paramos de cantar... Óbvio, já que estávamos chegando. Avistamos um volvo e ela torceu o nariz, fiquei confusa, por que aquela reação?

- Vampiros – Ela falou num sussurro que humanos não conseguiam ouvir.

Acenei a cabeça mostrando que tinha entendido. Observei os cinco, havia um grandalhão, devia ser o mais forte deles, ao seu lado estava uma loira estonteante – até para um vampiro o que me fez lembrar uma antiga aposta com Karol –, havia uma parecida como uma fada, baixinha e o cabelo curto espetado. De mãos dadas com ela estava um rapaz loiro, mais baixo que os outros, mas não menos constituído e por último... Uau! Ele era lindo, se meu coração batesse estaria acelerado. Tinha os cabelos cor de bronze e um sorriso torto maravilhoso – ele estava rindo de uma piada do grandão.

Voltei para frente, íamos passar ao lado deles. Karoline deu uma risada discreta por causa da minha cara, mostrei a língua como uma criança de cinco anos. Pronto, ela deu uma boa gargalhada "a La Karoline"- isto é graciosa, mas notável.

Estacionou e virou-se para mim.

- Bella, parece que você voltou a ser humana agora a pouco. – Ela ainda ria.

- Shiiii! Eles estão vindo! – Ela voltou a sua neutralidade de sempre, assumindo uma máscara de boas vindas.

Os cinco pararam na traseira do nosso carro, esperando a gente sair de dentro do carro. A baixinha sorria abertamente, como se fosse um convite.

- Olá! Vocês são as irmãs Torepiê. – Ela afirmou convicta. Gostei dela, não sei minha irmã, mas eu gostei dela.

- Oi – respondi meio receosa, já que Karoline ainda não havia apresentado reação – Vocês são os Cullen. – Afirmei também.

Eles acenaram e o cara lindo de cabelos bronze deu um sorriso torto que me deslumbrou, se eu pudesse corar, teria feito.

- Meu nome é Alice, esse é Jasper – apontou para o loiro – o grandalhão aqui é o Emmet, essa é Rosálie e por último, esse é Edward.

- Prazer, eu sou Bella e essa é minha irmã, Karoline. – Apontei para ela, que parecia ocupada mexendo em alguma na mochila.

- Belo carro. – Emmet encostou no "bebê" de Karoline. Acho que ele queria morrer.

Jasper pareceu perceber a irritação de Karoline e por um instante o ambiente se tornou calmo demais. Olhei para eles com uma interrogação no olhar e me deparei com os olhos de Edward.

- Jasper controla emoções. – Falou num tom de explicação, mas não desfez o contato visual.

Assustei-me com Karoline que saiu andando em direção a Emmet. Ela colocou a mão no ombro dele e simplesmente sussurrou, de modo que só os vampiros escutassem.

- É um prazer conhecer a todos. Por favor, não tente controlar minhas emoções, pois creio que nunca chegariam a me ver perder o controle. Ah! Só mais um aviso, não encoste no meu bebê. – Falou sorrindo e saiu em direção à Secretaria para pegar nossos horários.

- Ela é sempre assim? – Edward perguntou com sua voz que me deixava tonta.

- Para ser sincera, não. – Eles olharam e começamos a andar na mesma direção que ela tinha seguido. – Ela não gosta da idéia de desconfiarem dela.

Eles pararam, eu me virei e vi que estavam confusos e sentindo culpados.

- Desculpe-nos, não sabíamos que causaríamos tal impressão. – A loira falou com certo receio.

Karoline estava de volta e me entregou meus horários. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Estranho.

- Nos desculpe, não queríamos que pensasse que íamos vigiar vocês. – Jasper falou calmamente.

- Sem problema. – Ela ainda mantinha o sorriso. Muito estranho. Ela não costumava ter oscilações de humor.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntei com certo medo.

Eles não entendiam minha aflição, já que ela estava sorrindo. Foi quando ela me falou mentalmente que pretendia correr, com sua "queridinha".

- O que! – Exclamei exaltada. – Que horas você pensa em fazer isso?

Os outros assustaram, percebi minha mancada e o olhar sarcástico que ela me lançara. Junto com ele veio outra resposta mental: 00h30min.

- Fazer o que? – Alice perguntou ainda com sorriso. Boa, eu havia estragado os planos da minha irmã. Mas outro sorriso ainda maior preencheu o rosto de Karoline.

- Correr. – Ela respondeu de forma simples – S.O.Z.I.N.H.A. – Ela pontuou cada letra. Entendi o que ela queria.

- Isso quer dizer que nem eu estou convidada? – Fiz um beicinho enquanto continuávamos a andar.

- Bem, talvez eu possa abrir uma exceção. – Falou com uma cara de quem pensa seriamente no assunto só para dar água na boca. E deu certo.

- Podemos também? Diz que sim, vai? – era Emmet. Parecia uma criança.

Acho que por essa Karol não esperava, ela riu do seu jeito novamente.

- Ok pequenino, é claro que pode. Mas tem que pedir autorização para mamãe e para o papai. – Os outros caíram na gargalhada e as pessoas começavam a chegar e reparar.

- Que horas? – Edward usou aquela voz aveludada, mas parece que minha irmã era imune a isso. Ou era eu que estava boba demais?

- 00h30min. Tenho que ir para sala. Se algum de vocês tiver Literatura Inglesa poderia acompanhar Bella?

-Eu tenho! – Alice falou dando pulinhos. Parecia estar bem animada.

Karoline me deu um beijo na testa e saiu em direção à sua sala. Mentalmente mandou um recado "Boa Sorte". Percebi que todos foram em direção a suas aulas e Alice e Rosalie me esperavam. Rosalie ia pela mesma direção, mas a aula era diferente.

- Adorei sua irmã. Principalmente a piada que ela fez com Emmet. – Rose sorria o que chamava a atenção dos garotos.

Ela entrou para sua sala. Eu e Alice entramos e sentamos próximas. A aula começou e não havia nada que não sabíamos então ficamos a sussurrar de modo que ninguém nos ouvisse.

- Bella, seremos grandes amigas! Que tal fazer compras nesse sábado? Edward pode nos ajudar com o carro dele.

- Claro. Tudo bem. – Na realidade eu detestava compras, mas se Edward ia... OMG! Acho que estou ficando doida!

- E Bella, eu sei que você e Edward são perfeitos um para o outro.

Agora ela me pegou, como assim nós dois somos perfeitos um para o outro? Pelo que eu percebi ele é o único que não tem parceiro. Peraí! Alice queria que eu e ele ficássemos juntos!

- Como assim Alice?

- Ora! Você viu como ele te olhou. Além disso, Jasper disse que ele sentiu algo bem forte – Amor é claro – quando te ouviu. – Fiquei perplexa. Ok Bella, você só pode estar ouvindo coisas. – Além do mais, eu vejo o futuro. – Bem, por essa eu realmente não esperava. Mas se ela diz... Se pudesse eu hiperventilava. Acho que me apaixonei por Edward Cullen.

A aula acabou e eu segui para a próxima aula sem a companhia de Alice. Estava a procurar minha sala quando senti alguém tocar meu ombro.

- Er... Oi. Eu sou Mike Newton. Bem... Você deve ser uma das irmãs novas... Posso te acompanhar se quiser? – Um garoto loiro, fofo – como amigo – estava em minha frente, bem nervoso por sinal.

Sorri para que ele pudesse se acalmar. Funcionou.

- Sou Bella. – Falei com um sorriso ainda. – Tenho aula de matemática agora.

- Eu também. – Ele parecia mais calmo e respondeu bem rápido.

Seguimos para a aula de matemática e ficamos a conversar até que começasse. Ele perguntou de como era na Inglaterra e como eu e minha irmã nos divertíamos. A aula acabou e seguimos para o refeitório.

- Urg, os Cullen. Sabe, é que eles são esquisitos. – Ele falou. De algum modo, Edward olhou em nossa direção na hora, parecia com... Ciúmes de Mike?

- Eu não acho, eles são amigos da família. – Falei com indiferença ao comentário feito por ele e mantendo o contato visual com Edward. Este pereceu satisfeito pela resposta e antes que Mike pudesse alongar a conversa já estava ao meu lado.

- Bella. – Se pudesse desmaiar só de ouvi-lo falar meu nome. Por que aquele deus grego me afetava tanto assim? – Como foram as primeiras aulas? – Seu hálito doce me embebedava.

- Foram ótimas – Tirando que eu já as sei de "co e salteado" – Passou a manhã bem? – Pergunta clichê.

- Bem, por que não vamos para a fila, então eu te falo da minha manhã. –Olhou desconfiado para Mike. Ele estava com ciúmes. Assenti e fomos andando para a fila.

- Digamos que minha manhã foi longa e monótona. – Ele baixou o tom de voz, de modo que ninguém escutasse. – Principalmente porque você não estava ao meu lado.

Uma gargalhada "a La Karoline" invadiu o ar. Os caras suspiraram e os Cullens pareciam confusos. Chegamos à mesa e antes que ela abrisse a boca:

- Nem uma palavra. – Sibilei num sussurro.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou.

- Nada, minha irmãzinha diz que eu escuto demais. – Karoline falou. Logo mudou de assunto. – Bella, Alice me disse que você vai às compras com a gente no sábado.

- Sim, eu vou. – respondi.

- Que bom! Ah! É ótimo que você vá também Edward, digamos que eu devo encher o carro de Bella, que tem mais espaço. – Ok, ela ia usar meu carro.

- Eu vou? – Ele olhou torto para Alice. – Ok, eu vou. – Ta, eles pareceram conversar igual eu faço com Karoline.

- Bella, por que Edward não consegue ler a sua mente e de sua irmã? – Emmet perguntou como se fosse um assunto corriqueiro.

- Você lê mentes? –perguntei atônita. Pelo menos ele não conseguia ler a minha. Dã... Eu e minha irmã tínhamos habilidades mentais que nos protegiam. – Legal por isso olhou na direção de Mike na hora que ele falou da família.

- Em parte foi isso sim. – Ele deu uma pausa. – Então, por que eu não posso ler a mente de vocês duas?

Quem respondeu foi Karoline. Co seu habitual sarcasmo, é claro.

- Não são só os Cullen que receberam alguns presentinhos quando se tornaram parte dessa vida. Também temos dons. Bella pode projetar um escudo mental resistente e forte. Eu posso fazer algumas brincadeirinhas com o poder mental.

- Não é só isso Karoline. Você desenvolveu coisas que você já possuía na sua vida humana. Como por exemplo, seus sentidos hiper – aguçados. – Os Cullens entenderam o comentário que ela havia feito sobre ouvir demais. – Além da sua voz.

- Você não me deixou terminar! Você também Bella, você tem uma velocidade e um autocontrole surpreendente.

- O sinal vai bater em cinco minutos. – Alice avisou.

Levantamos e jogamos fora a comida que tínhamos pegado. Para evitar que algum cara que se aproximasse de mim, Edward enlaçou minha cintura o que rendeu olhares para nós.

Segui para a aula de biologia e para minha surpresa era a mesma de Edward. Acabamos sendo parceiros e conversamos um pouco. Acho que ele fica frustrado por eu proteger minha mente. Ele perguntou coisas comuns: cor, músicas, filmes favoritos. A aula passou rápido, uma vez que estava perdida em seu olhar e de vez em quando nos tocávamos.

O sinal bateu e quando estávamos levantando ele simplesmente virou-se e falou sussurrando:

- Vamos embora. Sol.

Entendi e nós dois saímos em direção ao estacionamento. Enquanto saía, avisei Karoline e ao chegar lá ela já estava no carro.

- Vocês não querem ir lá para casa? – Alice perguntou. Sem chances. Karoline ia ficar lustrando a 'queridinha' dela.

- Desculpa Alice, mas tenho que fazer os preparativos da corrida. Não se esqueçam: 00h30min, na um-zero-um. Levem os melhores veículos. – Ela ligou o Porsche – quem vai competir?

- Eu, Edward, Alice e Rosalie. – Emmet respondeu.

-Jasper? – ela perguntou

- Não, eu prefiro manter a ordem.

- Ok, então Jasper e Bella vão nos controlar. Até de noite. – Ela lançou um beijo para eles. Já estava dentro do carro quando senti um beijo na bochecha. Edward.

- Nos encontramos mais tarde. – Ele disse com a voz de veludo.

Karoline saiu e vimos o carro dos Cullens saindo também. Ela aumentou para a velocidade que estava de manhã.

- Bem, até que eles são legais – Tentei puxar assunto com ela.

- Os adorei, mas não vou pegar mole com seu namoradinho.

Botei a língua para fora, mas realmente adorei aquele comentário. Estava louca para encontrá-lo.


End file.
